galactikfootbalfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinedd
Sinedd is a Shadows striker and captain and former Snow Kids striker. He appears to be the love intrest of Mei. History Nothing much is known about Sinedd's past. All that is known is that he was orphaned in a war generated by fluxes and was raised on Akillian without being poisoned by the Metaflux. He also seemed to have met Ahito, Thran, Micro-Ice and D'Jok. He stole a bunch of tickets from Micro-Ice, which Micro-Ice in turn had stolen from a gang leader called Bellow. He gave them back after D'Jok threatened his sleek Magnet Board and was selected for Aarch's team after scoring 145 goals. He tried to give the team silly names such as "the losers" or "the square-feet" until it was named the Snow Kids by Ahito. In the match against the Red Tigers, Sinedd played selfishly which caused the Snow Kids to start losing 3-0. He was then taken off the field and replaced with Tia after she returned, and slipped away after Rocket scored the third goal. Artegor Nexus then found him and gave him an offer to join the Shadows. Sinedd accepted and learned to control the Shadows' Smog, and the Shadows qualified for the Finals after winning against the Pirates twice and defeating the Snow Kids once. Sinedd was affected by the Smog, and made aggressive to become the greastest football player, developing a rivalry with D'Jok. They defeated the Cyclops and made it to the Finals, where Bleylock tricked Sinedd into thinking new wars were secretly being prepared and he had to eliminate the fluxes to stop them from being created. Sinedd tried to do so for his parents, but lost the Finals. He then tried to place the device into the cup and eliminate the fluxes, only for Baldwin to tell him that Bleylock lied to him and he would start a new war if he placed the device in the cup. 4 years later, Sinedd is hired by Harris to recuit a lot of the best players in the galaxy to play an illegal sport called Netherball. Sinedd recuits Kernor, Akkamukk, Fulmugus, Woowamboo, Luur and Stevens into the sport, as well as tricking Rocket into playing after he is temporarily suspended, but tries to force him out by playing against him after playing in the All-Stars. However, this only resulted in a serious injury for Sinedd and is weakened during the Pirates/Shadows quarter-finals match, even worse after the Smog Multi-flux disappears and causes them to lose. Sinedd stays on Genesis and continues to run Netherball opponents and tries to stop Rocket from leaving the sphere after Tia defeats him, but gets caught up in the riot and fails. Harris then purposely tricks him into bringing Artie and Benett. After the Shadows are recomissioned for the Semi-Finals against the Xenons, Sinedd lies to Artegor and says he didn't suffer any side effects from the loss of the Smog. He played well and scored 3 goals, when he suffered from Smog sickness and caused the Shadows to lose 5-3. Sinedd then called Artegor weak. A year later, he is coach and captain of the Shadows he offers Mei a place on the Shadows for the tournament on Paradisia, an offer Mei accepts after she experiences the Smog. They started dating and became a great pair, which allowed them to win 4-0 over the Rykers. They also play side-by-side in the Paradisian All-Stars. Category:Snow Kids Category:Shadows Category:All-Stars Category:Paradisian All-Stars